In the Darkness
by evildarklore
Summary: Everyone here is divided into groups. I make up the group of the emos, the Goths, but most importantly, I’m the leader of the most powerful gang in the city. I look to my side and I see all my friends. Now there is sasuke..." NaruSasu, Sasunaru, not sure
1. Chapter 1

IN THE DARKNESS…

_**Hey guys, it's me, evildarklore! Here is my new story! Ja ne!**_

_**"Everyone here is divided into groups. I make up the group of the emos, the Goths, but most importantly, I'm the leader of the most powerful gang in the city. I look to my side and I see all my friends. Now there is a new kid, his name something like 'sasuke'. He acts like he rules the school, and with all the girls who trail after him, he probably does. Worst yet, yesterday he talked to me... I had always envisioned sasuke being a total ass, and he was. Yet something draws me to him...it's...confusing..."**_

_**PUNCH!**_

I was hit in the face, my lip bloody. I looked around, seeing my friends fighting. Smirking, I pounded the dirtbag who had bruised my face. We were winning the gang fight.

_**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, WOOOOOOOOOOO(don't u love the sound effects?)**_

Sirens sounded in the distance, everyone stopped fighting. The other gang walked away, pulling the people to weak to stand.

"Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, what the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled at my three gang members rearranging some poor fucks' faces.

"We're just saying good bye, Naruto!" Kiba laughed as he dropped the unconscious bastard's body.

"Well don't say goodbye, you dipshit! We gotta roll!" We hurried away, whooping and yelling. Later, after we got bandaged up, we stopped at our gang base, my personal mansion. Shikamaru loafed on my coach, wrapping his arm around the unbelievably busty and sexy Temari. They started making out with tongue.

"I don't want to see your tongues molesting each other! Go get a room!" I cried at them. Temari came out of the kiss laughing.

"Your just jealous cuz you ain't getting any, Naruto! Poor little rich boy!" She stalked off, dragging Shikamaru into one of my many guest rooms with a bed. I growled in contempt. Kiba interrupted me before I could shoot back an insult, all happiness off his face.

"So, what we planning on doing boss? We gotta get back at the Akatsuki for beating Neji. They got Hinata too; she practically went into a coma cuz of what they did!" Kiba said to me, serious.

"We're gonna kick their asses, that's what we're gonna do. They've messed with us too many times! They're gonna be begging for us to stop!" Kiba and I slapped hands. We were like brothers, both raised on the street and born to fight.

"But they have Itachi." Ino interjected as she came into the room. She wore something that looked close to a hooter's outfit. "What, you guys had a rumble**(ever seen "west side story"? that movie was cool…)** with another gang and didn't tell me?" She demanded of us.

"Sorry Sexy, but we knew you were at work." Said kiba, as he wrapped his hand around her butt.

"I'll sorry you…now get your hand off my ass before I kick you so hard you won't have kids!" She yelled at him.

"No kids? That's awesome! That way I won't have to use a condom!" Kiba said wickedly, kissing Ino on the cheek. Ino smacked him in the head. I chuckled at their bantering. Anyone could see that they were absolutely crazy about each other. I wouldn't have been surprised if they had sex with each other that night.

"Okay children, time for bed," I said sternly. "We have school tomorrow and I want to score some bitches." I sauntered off to my room.



_School is a bitch,_ I thought lazily the next day,_ and not a hot bitch, either._ I let my imagination wander until my teacher Iruka came in with a new student. He had black hair and ivory skin. This student was literally a walking sex god.

"Hello class, this is your new transfer student Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone but me said hello in a big, monotone chorus.

"Now, who is willing to show Sasuke the ropes?" Iruka said, his eyes already scanning for a volunteer. All the girls' hands shot up like and explosion. I returned myself to staring at the tan wall.

"Naruto, how about you help him?" Iruka asked me.

"Not on your life." I mumbled to him. His face turned stern.

"Now naruto, would you like to rephrase that, please?"

"Fine," I said louder. "Not on your life you faggot. Is that clear enough for you?" **(sorry for making Naruto mean! Don't worry, he will get better) **all the students looked at me with the usually mix of disdain and disgust. Iruka looked like he was gonna gonna pop.

"I. Will. Call. Your. Parents." He said slowly, trying not to lose control of his anger. I couldn't help it. I smirked at him.

"What parents? You forgot, I'm a street rat, you no good, son of a bi-"

"That's it! Naruto, Out! I hope you spend good time thinking about your actions! Don't come back tomorrow either! You are suspended." I smirked even wider. I had really done it now. I loved how I could talk back to teachers and they wouldn't do anything that bad to me. I picked up my stuff and left.

"Thanks for the crappy lesson, fag!" I called to Iruka before running out. I looked at Sasuke and shot him the finger with one of my dazzling smiles. He gave me a glare that I swear could freeze boiling water, and turned around.

I lounged on my couch when I got home. Last night I had only a couple hours of sleep and I was wiped out. My eyes closed as suddenly the coal black eyes of the new kid crept into my mind. I growled. Something about that kid made me want to punch him. Something was familiar about him. _Oh, well_ I thought silently. I drifted into the dark world of my dreams.

**-Flashback time!!!! Back to the future! Wtf!-**

The sky was black as I walked into the house, my back pack dragging behind me.

"okaa-san! Otou-san! Tadaima!!!" I was only greeted by silence. I walked into the living room and dropped to my knees. My parents were lying on the ground, blood pouring from multiple stab wounds. My mother caught sight of me, her hand reached up towards me.

"okaa-san…" I reached for her hand.

"Negete, Naruto!" she called out to me. Out of no where I knife came down, impaling her to the ground. Her eyes turned dull and her hand dropped.

"_okaa-san!!!!_" I cried out to the dead carcass of my mother. Red eyes leered from a man with long black hair and red eyes. He was laughing. I tried to run away, as he caught me by my arm.

"Let go! Let go of me!! NOOOOOOOOOO…"

-**flash back ova!**

I woke up with a start. I was shaking and felt the tears funning down my face. That was the day that Itachi had killed my family, that was the day I had lost everything. I was sent to some nutcase called Orochimaru so that I was "taken care of." That sucked ass. All he did was drink, yell, or get high off of his stash. During that time I grew up as a street rat, which is how I met Kiba. Kiba's family owned a pet clinic, but they didn't bring home that much money. As soon as I turned eighteen I got the fuck out of Orochimaru's care and moved into my parents old home. Before they were killed, my family made good money in the music industry. My father, Arashi Yodaime, was the number one piano player. My mother, Kyubbi Kushina, was the number one violin player in the state. I was kicked out of my world of nostalgia when I heard a knocking at my door.

"No one is in here, try the next room!" I yelled at the door. It opened revealing a boy with red hair and a tattoo of "ai" on his forehead.

"Nice, Naruto. Heard you got suspended cuz of your bad attitude." He smirked. I smiled innocently at the red head.

"Now Gaara, do I really look like someone who would get suspended for a bad attitude?" I asked in a sincere tone.

"Yes."

"Damn Straight!" I slapped him on the shoulder. Gaara was another one of the misfits from the streets that I grew up with. He was Temari's brother. Gaara had another brother, but he was away in America getting an education…weird to see he was from the same family. Well, every family has an odd one.

"So, looks like your gonna get a visit from Kakashi and Iruka." He told me.

"God dammit!" I swore. I hated having Iruka and his boyfriend check on me. Iruka was too nice of a teacher, and his boyfriend was gonna shoot me for what I said to Iruka. Thinking back on it, Iruka probably went crying to Kakashi afterwards. Anyway, the point was that I didn't need anybody, not Iruka, not Kakashi, not anyone. I had my gang mates, and I had my dreams of killing Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha….

"OH, SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at myself. Gaara quirked a non-existent eyebrow.

"That Sasuke kid is related to Itachi! Why didn't I see that! God Dammit!" Gaara turned serious.

"The young Uchiha is at your school. Very nice, what did you do to him this time, Naruto?" Gaara smirked.

"I gave him the finger, and before that I made a big scene about the who "fag" business." I was so screwed. Everyone knew that Itachi liked men, and his brother probably did too. I had officially singed my death warrant and dug myself a grave. Nice one Naruto.

**Okay, that's the end of the chappy!!!! Review!!!! No flames!!!!!!!**

**Okaa-san mom**

**Otou-san dad**

**Negete run away, go**


	2. visiting hours

Into the Darkness

_**In the Darkness**_

I was so screwed. About what you may ask? Well, I had just acted like a homophobe to the biggest gang leader in konoha's little brother. I'm up shit creek without a dog-scoop. Meanwhile Gaara was smirking at me.

"Gaara, you're supposed to be making me feel better." I told him sourly. He gave me his bastard smirk.

"You're in deep shit." Was all he said. I deadpanned.

"Well no duh, genius! I guess the next thing you're going to tell me is that I'm a blonde?" I snapped back.

"In more ways than one, naruto, in more ways then one." He mumbled. I resisted the urge to stab him in the neck.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Gaara. Your wisdom is soo appreciated." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, besides, didn't you already want to get back at Itachi? Why are you so afraid now?" Gaara asked.

"I wanted to get back at him, but not by calling all gays stupid. I wanted to make him angry tactically." I explained. Gaara just smirked at me. "What?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't even know the word 'tactically' was in your vocabulary." That was it. I was officially pissed.

"OUT!" I yelled. Shrugging his shoulders, the red head walked out the door, but not before he gave me a meaningful smirk, which I promptly gave the finger two. Tch, asshole. I fell backwards onto my bed, and fell into a well deserved nap.

Hours later I was awoken by the incessant ringing of my door bell. Fuck.

"I swear, one day I'm gonna disconnect that stupid ass motherfucker doorbell…" I mumbled as I groggily walked down the stairs to my door. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and screamed,

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUZZBAG!" _**(AN: guess where I got that from)**_ Immediately I looked up to a murderous aura coming from a man with gray hair and a mask that covered half his face. The only thing running through my mind was '_shitshitshitshitshitshitshit, SHIT!'_

"Naruto," the man said calmly. "What did you say to Iruka?" That's it; I was screwed, totally and completely screwed. After a few minutes of us staring at each other, the man sighed and pushed passed me into my home.

"Kakashi, what in the fuck are you doing? This is my house, not yours, I-" I was cut off by him holding up a hand to quiet me.

"Naruto, I've asked you time and time again, and my intuition tells me I will have to tell you again, but for god's sake, will you stop putting Iruka down? YOU at least owe it to him not to be that rude. Sure, he can take a few snippy comments, but to disrespect him like that is something I will not take, got it?" I nodded my head like a good little boy, and Kakashi seemed to know it was just an act. He had an evil glint in his eye.

"OH, just before I go, you should know that tomorrow you will be at school, and in my class you will be playing piano, violin, and vocal. That was the homework, that tomorrow everybody plays an instrument that they know how to play." I groaned. Yes, Kakashi, the guy who would probably be late for his own wedding was the music teacher. Someone shoot me now.

_**Okay minna-san. This is a long overdue chappy, and if you guys have any ideas for the next chappy, then e-mail. Leave reviews!**_


	3. skipping is badlets do it anyway!

OMG,OMG,OMG, I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING

_**OMG,OMG,OMG, I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! **__**Okay, enough apologizing, back to the story. Still don't own naruto.**_

Ohhhhh, I hated kakashi right now. I hated him soooo badly. Really, completely and totally despised him. Not only had the one eyed wonder made everyone play their instrument, but he made them sing.

Let me tell you, it wasn't pretty.

I had no one to rely on; the only people in my class that I trusted were Gaara, Hinata, and Neji. And Gaara had been "exempt from doing the assignment." Lucky bastard. And so the torture started when the pink haired bitch took the stage. She sang "hit me with your best shot"…I was actually willing to do that to her. Seriously, I think my ears were bleeding. Then there was Tenten…don't even ask. Oh god, and lets not forget Sai, singing "I feel pretty" and then instead of stopping he started singing "I'm too sexy"…while stripping…did I mention he was shaking his ass too? I started to feel relief when Hinata went up there, she played the cello and sang to the song "Still doll" by Kanon Wakeshima _**(AN- it's a good song) **_she was good, definitely a relief from the pain of listening to those amateurs. After her song there was a knock at the door, and Temari poked her head through.

"Sensie, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto are wanted at the front desk." Kakashi looked disappointed, and then the sneaky gleam that I despised with passion came into his eyes. Some times I wonder if he gave that look to his own mother, cuz I know it scared the crap out of any one I knew.

"Very well, I'll let you take them, but first Gaara has to sing." Gaara glared at the scarecrow.

"You can't do this Kakashi! He is exempt from doing it." I complained. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Well Naruto, you can just perform with him, to make it a little easier on our shy homicidal panda." I made a move to speak, but he caught me before I could say anything. "And I think Neji might want to join too." Both Neji and Gaara were giving me "shut up" looks. I mumbled something and went to the drum set. That forced Neji to use a guitar, and Gaara took the front.

"Naruto, after this class, I'm going to kill Kakashi." He said. And Kakashi yelled a "Get on with it!" He was sooo gonna die. Gaara turned to me and Neji.

"Just a Thought" was all he said, and we nodded in agreement. Both me and Neji started playing our respective instruments. And then Gaara began singing.

_All I want is your understanding  
As in the small light of affection  
Why is this my life?  
Is almost everybody's question_

And I'll try  
Everything but suicide  
But it's crossed my mind

I prefer peace  
Wouldn't have to have one worldly possession  
But essentially im an animal  
So just what do i do with all the aggression?

Well I'll try  
Everything but suicide  
But it's crossed my mind

Life is a one way street, aint it?  
If you could paint it  
I'd draw myself goin' in the right direction  
so i go all the way like I really really but the truth is  
I'm only guessing

And I try  
Everything but suicide  
Oh but it's crossed my mind  
Just a thought

It's even dark in the daytime  
It's not just good, its great depressin  
When i was lost i even found myself  
Lookin' in the gun's direction

And so I tried  
Everything but suicide  
But yes, its crossed my mind  
...But im fine  


After Naruto's drum solo the music died out. Everyone was quiet and stared at Gaara. He glared back. Then Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Very well, Gaara. You all may go." The group of teenage misfits all walked out the door without another word. As soon as they were out the room and into the hallway, Naruto noticed that all of the gang members were together.

"Temari, why are all of us here?" he said suspiciously. She smiled.

"Well, what's cutting classes without friends to cut it with?" We all laughed, especially when Shikamaru turned to her.

"Temari, you know I love you?" he said while yawning.

"Only till tomorrow when she _won't_ bail you out." Neji smirked. Kiba laughed and smacked me.

"Come on man, loosen up! We're free, and now we can see what kind of damage we have to fix." I glared at him.

"You make it sound as if I screw everything up." I smacked him. We made it out of school and hung around the smoke shop close to the school.

"Hey, Naru-chan?" I turned to Temari and glared.

"Don't call me that, Te-chan!" I snapped and her eyes narrowed.

"Whatever. Hey you know we have a chance to rehearse for the show in that big theater on the south side, right?" I nodded, waiting for her to get to the point.

"Well, why don't we skip the school field trip tomorrow and use that time to rehearse? That way no weirdoes come in during rehearsal." She said. I gave her a thoughtful look.

"That means we'd be skipping tomorrow. Sounds Rad, what about you guys?" I turned to my other gang members. I was met by the sight of Kiba covering his eyes and Gaara forcing his tongue down Neji's throat….my poor eyes.

"eww, come on guys! I didn't need to see that!" I cried out, covering my own eyes. Gaara sent me a glare and Neji blushed. You're probably confused right now as to why I acted like a homophobe around Iruka and I deal with two gay friends. I'll let you in on a secret: I don't really give a shit if someone is gay. I just did that to get out of class with Iruka. Facts are, I'm gay. Anyways back to the point, all the rest of the members said yes and it was a sealed deal. We were skipping the boring ass field trip to some boring ass place and were going to kick butt at the rehearsal tomorrow. Booyaaa!!

--THISLINEWILLTAKEOVERTHEWORLD!!--

_**Yep, here it is, sorry it's short, deal with it. Leave a review!! Pretty please? Don't make me come after you!! Lol. Hopefully the chapters will come more consistently! See ya!!**_


End file.
